1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated inductor and an array thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as cloud computing infrastructure has been implemented and smartphones, tablet PCs, and the like have emerged, the market for small portable communications terminals has grown rapidly.
Particularly, in the case of portable communications terminals, market competition, manifested in product multi-functionalization and miniaturization/thinness, is becoming fierce. In this situation, wireless communications circuits are required to be modularized, such that multi-band communications and reductions in wireless communication circuit volumes are required in connection therewith.
In addition, a portable communications terminal has highly improved processing capabilities in a central processing unit (CPU) provided in a base band unit to enable driving in a relatively high frequency region, such that a wireless module and a radio frequency (RF) analog circuit are also subjected to electromagnetic wave interference of peripheral circuits. As a result, an environment in which communications problems easily occur has been created.
An example of an effective part serving as a trap filter in the above-mentioned high frequency region includes an inductor.
The inductor may prevent a high frequency of a transmission signal of the base band unit from being overlapped with a RF analog signal such as a carrier to thereby efficiently cope with electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) within a device.
This inductor may be classified as a coil-type inductor, a laminated-type inductor, a thin-type inductor, or the like, according to a structure thereof.
Among these, the laminated inductor may be generally formed to have a structure including a body in which a plurality of magnetic layers or non-magnetic layers having internal conductive patterns formed therein are laminated in a horizontal direction, a pair of terminal electrodes disposed on external surfaces of the body, and a pair of external connection conductors disposed on the external surfaces of the body to oppose one another, having the body therebetween.
However, in the laminated inductor according to the related art, stray capacitance may be easily generated between printed circuit boards (PCBs) such that high frequency characteristics of the laminated inductor may be easily degraded, and noise generated at high frequencies may not be easily removed.
In addition, contact between the pair of terminal electrodes and the pair of external connection conductors, a solder bridge or the like, at the time of mounting the inductor may be generated, such that it may be difficult to miniaturize the laminated inductor.
While the following Patent Document 1 discloses a laminated inductor having a structure in which external connection conductors are formed on both sides of a body and, in addition, Patent Document 1 does not disclose a structure in which magnetic layers or non-magnetic layers are laminated in a width direction.